A Bittersweet Friendship
by DorkReaderNerd123
Summary: Cammie and Zach are childhood friends. Correction... WERE childhood friends. There was a slight mishap that occurred. Now, Cammie has to decide whether to forgive or forget. But, more drama comes in when the new boy, Josh comes in!
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to say…. This is my first fanfiction…EVER! I'm so excited to get feedback and reviews. AHHH! I'm just dying with happiness =). I know it's a bit short but… I hope you'll enjoy it. Thnx a bunch!**

Cammie's POV:

Never have I met someone as egotistically full of himself as him, Zach Goode. As I sat down for first period Biology class, I couldn't help but think, 'why me?' Zach and I have known each other since, well, we weren't even born yet. Our parents were in fact, best friends. Now, back then when we were about 9-10 yrs. old; Zach and I were best friends, back then, he was cool and actually fun to hang out with. That was, until he broke our promise. Not even that, what made the whole situation worse was that, Zach knew he had broken the promise, and he had done nothing to fix it. 

I sighed as I stared out the window. It was abnormally bright and cheerful outside. The wind made the trees swing in an unpredictable dance; birds, who were mostly Blue Jays and Robins, sang high and pitchy songs; and cars filled with pissed of parents and annoyed kids rolled by the entrance. The day actually seemed, normal. And as I continued to observe things, I began to relax. 

That is, until the teacher and the boy I always will forever dread to see, walked in. As the teacher (aka Mr. Solomon) came to his station, the boy sauntered through the neatly packed desks filled with pairs of kids. And as the boy walked, girls gaped, other boys high-fived him, and I tried to ignore him and roll my eyes. But, luck was not on my side today. Correction, luck was never on my side when it came to him.

"Move over, science partner." And as the boy smirked toward me, I knew I was definitely in for a serious ride… 

****

**Sooo? Whaddya think? Good? Horrible? Comments please! I'm happy for open criticism too! Oh… BTW all of these characters are owned by Ally Carter. Except for some minor characters… They're mine! Thanks a bunch for reading!**

-DorkReaderNerd123


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Second chapter, this time I really tried to make it longer. Enjoy! Pssst…. Review & Subscribe plz!**

Zach's POV:

So, here I was with Tina Walters, when suddenly a hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me up. Now, I'm not a skinny guy or short for that matter. If some person grabs me by the collar and is able to pull me up, I'd have to say, he's got some skill.

"Zachary Goode," Mr. Solomon says to me apprehensively.

"Hey there Mr. Solomon, how are you old chap?" I manage to ask with a perfect English accent.

Ignoring my question, Mr. Solomon goes right to what he was about to say, "Mr. Goode, I would advise you to stop fooling around," Mr. Solomon then glanced at Tina. "And start getting to class."

"Huh. I bet you're rig-"RING! "Woops, there goes the bell."

With an annoyed and angry expression on his face, Mr. Solomon abruptly started to walk down the hall to his class, and all I could do was follow.

"Bye, Zachy!" Tina decided to screech out with a high-pitched voice. Definitely will not talk to her again, I silently say to myself.

"Zachary, you had better not do this again. Please conduct your _meetings_, outside of school, next time."

"Yes, sir!" I reply with a salute, and then, suddenly we're in the Biology classroom.

As we walked in, conversations stopped, and fake kiss-ups corrected their postures. Mr. Solomon then went up to his desk and placed his messenger bag on his seat. As for me, I walked down the aisles full of tables and amble my way toward my very own seat. And, as I walked, girls attempted to give me flirty smiles, and guys high-fived me; but all I could do was stare at my science partner, Cammie Morgan. As I walked toward her, I saw her instantly look down and play with her lead pencil. A bit sad and hurt, I tried to maintain my composure.

"Move over, science partner," I manage to get out. As she looked up, a shocked face began to form, and her eyes clouded over. Seeing her so lost reminded me of back then, when we were five and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Back then, Cammie was always so… confused. Whenever a teacher called on her to answer a question, she used to hesitate and stutter. Luckily, I was always in her class back then, so I was able to divert the teacher's attention by doing something reckless that caused a lot of commotion. Whenever the teacher did scold me afterwards, at the corner of my eye, I always saw Cammie with a relieved expression that also contained a look of gratitude. So later on, when Cammie was still having those moments during class, I decided to help her out. When we walked together to each other's houses, I'd ask her a question based on the work we did at school, and if she didn't answer right away, she wouldn't get a lollipop. And soon afterwards, Cammie was up and at 'em , answering questions like she's been doing it all her life.

"Zach? Hello?" Quickly, I returned to the present. And there she was, Cammie Morgan, waving her hand in front of my face like it was nothing. Behind her, I could see a couple of girls whisper to each other and then giggle. So I did the only thing I could do, act popular. Instantly, I took Cammie's hand and jerked it back toward her.

"Never do that again, freak," Once I saw her wince, I realized that I was still clutching her arm. Internally, I slapped myself for doing what I just did. Why'd my big mouth have to go out and say something so… rude?

"It's your fault for spacing out, idiot," Cammie replied with a straight, unaffected face. By this time, I wasn't all that surprised that Cammie had no reaction. We've been like this since last year. Ever since _that_ time, we've never spoken nicely to each other.

"Can you sit down now? You're getting really annoying and all I want to do is get this over with." Cammie muttered with venom. Inside, my heart felt like it was hit with lightning. All I could do was comply with her wishes. As I made my way to my seat, which was to the right of Cammie, her smell wafted toward me, and my senses ignited. That smell was so familiar, that my arms urged me to hug her. Restraining myself, I sat down, a bit peeved and guilty.

Overall, Biology class was a bore. And as the period ended, Cammie collected her books and ran out the door. It happened all the time, but today, it was different. I felt so lonely and sad. The problem is, I don't even know why I feel this…

**So? How was it? This chapter was definitely harder than the last. I'm so happy with it so far, though! Anyways,iIs anyone else as happy as I am that the next Gallagher book is out? Please review and subscribe! =-)**

**-DorkReaderNerd123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! It's the moment you've all been waiting for. What really happened to Cammie and Zach? What made them hate each other so much? Get ready because you're in for a serious ride!**

"Zach! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Cammie Morgan screamed at her best friend.

"Chill out alright Cams? We've got plenty of time to reach the movie theatre," Zach said coolly as he watched his best friend fret all over the place. Something about just being there with her made the atmosphere alright and perfect in the world.

"But seriously! It's the first premiere for the new movie coming out! I still can't believe your cousin got us free tickets, too! Besides, I heard a special someone with the name, Sasha Edwards is going to be there too." Cammie replied teasingly.

"Shut up! She's unattainable, besides I have you here with me Cammie Wammie! No girl other than you is perfect for me," Zach muttered while blushing.

"Aw! Thanks, Zachy! Oh! That's right! I forgot," Cammie cooed out. Instantly, her hand searched her immense bag, looking for a present. As she pulled out a small box, she started to smile and laugh.

"Happy Birthday, Zach," Cammie whispered in between giggles she couldn't control.

As the boy reached for the present, happiness and excitement started to form on his face and create a smile. And, when he did open to box, two identical rings stared at him with the words 'together forever' written in. Surprised, Zach looked up to his best friend and said, "Cammie, this is an awesome gift! I promise we'll be together forever."

"You promise?"

"I definitely promise, with all my heart."

"Then, it's a darn deal, Zachary Goode," Cammie replied while sticking her pinky finger out. Doing the only thing a 14 year old could do, Zach stuck his finger out too. And that was the agreement the two swore they would keep, forever.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Yo, Zach!" Grant called out.

Now, Grant was a big guy. He was six foot four with muscles that had already bulged out, blonde hair, and, he plus, he was on the football team. If it weren't for Bex Baxter (one of Cammie's best friends) he'd be one of those boys that girls swoon over every time they glance at him.

"What's up Grant?"

"Nothing much. Anyways, you know that chick, Sasha Edwards?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Zach asked anxiously.

"She said she wanted to meet up with you in the courtyard, you better hurry though, she said she's got to go to some place later on today." Grant replied.

Hurriedly Zach sprinted down the hallways as fast as he could. As he passed students, they all watched him, confusion written all over his faces. And, as he passed teachers, they all gave him a quick evil eye since they couldn't reprimand him, since it was already after school.

As Zach made sure he looked like he was walking as he made his way to the courtyard, he couldn't help but stare at Sasha. Something about her made his heart go crazy.

Sasha was part of the popular group. She was beautiful. She had, long tan legs, curly hazelnut hair that ran across her back, a smile that melted the sun, and an aura that made you instantly calm. She was _the_ girl guys instantly thought of in their minds.

'What would she want with me?' Zach thought to himself as he made his way over.

"Hey, Zachary Goode right?" Sasha hollered out, as she finished the few strides that it took for them to reach each other.

"Well, yeah. But, people just call me Zach."

"Okay, Zach," Sasha made a point of saying his name. And boy did that make Zach tingly all over. "I have a favor for you."

"It depends, what's your favor?"

"Well, I need you and me to date," Sasha replied straight forwardly.

"And I should do this, because?" Zach coolly answered, even though he was jumping for joy in the inside.

"Because, you're becoming popular, every girl wants you now. And, as one of the "pops" I can't let that happen. Get my drift? So, you date me, and in return, you get to be on the top of the social pyramid. All advantages included. What do you say? You in, or are you out?"

Zach's mind pondered a bit. Getting a chance to date Sasha and become popular? That's a once in a lifetime event. What about Cammie though? How would she react? She's always known I liked Sasha for the longest time. But, being popular would mean I wouldn't get to hang out with her at school anymore. She'd understand though, right?

As Zach slowly made his decision, he turned to Sasha all prepared, and boldly replied, "I'm in."

All the while, Cammie stood behind the door that was closest to the courtyard, shedding a tear as she slowly walked away after hearing Zach's response.

**NEXT DAY**

As Zachary Goode made his way through the halls, kids stepped aside to let him pass. No one dared to mess with Sasha Edward's newest boyfriend. But, his new status didn't stop a blonde brunette girl named Cammie Morgan.

"Hey, Zach, how are you, didn't see you yesterday what happened?" Cammie asked while jogging over to him, as she did, she tried to ignore the stares and glares that people were making toward her.

"Cammie! What are you doing here?" Zach replied nervously, looking around like a paranoid maniac.

"I go to school here, silly," Cammie muttered sarcastically.

"Look, I don't think we should talk here." Zach said apprehensively.

"Oh okay, but are we still on for movie night, today?" Cammie asked, confused.

"Listen geek. Zach is one of us now. And I believe he just told you to leave. So, why don't you get your little butt out of our way and mind your own business?" Sasha yelled, annoyed by Cammie's persistence.

"Yeah, like, why don't you just take a hint already, and move?" Sasha's "reinforcements" replied just as nastily as the girl who had just spoken did.

"Really, Zach? And you're just going to let them say that?" Cammie whispered, hurt and angrily. Guilty, Zach pretended to ignore her. "Great, you know what? I tried to ignore the fact that you were popular since I knew that deep down inside you wouldn't change. But, I guess I was seriously wrong," Cammie quietly yelled out, while tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Just so you know Zach, our friendship is over," Cammie screamed while running away.

Deep inside, Zach wanted to run toward her, to hold her and tell her it was just a joke. But he knew he couldn't. The damage was already done and he did nothing to stop it.

And as Zach turned around, the friendship he had shared with a girl named Cammie Morgan ended like it never had happened at all, and he walked on, acting as though nothing happened…

THE END

**WELL? Liked it? Hate it? Personally, I think Zach is a real pain in the butt. Please comment! It makes me feel happy inside, hehehehehe =). Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh! And if you want to know when this happened, EVERYONE was 14 at this time.  
><strong>

**P.S. Sorry it took me soooo long to update this. It's just been real hectic lately. *SIGH* AHHH! DON'T BE MAD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grrr… As I read over the last chapter, I found out all these grammar mistakes. That makes me real angry and sad. =(. Well! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I couldn't resist but updating real soon =P.**

Cammie POV:

After science class, I made my way to my locker as quick as possible. I did not want to see Zach anymore than I had to. Suddenly, as I got my books, two hands reached for my arm and jerked me around. One hand felt firm and confident while the other felt meek and gentle. Instantly, I knew who the hands belonged to.

"Cammie!" Liz screamed at me as she tackled me with a massive hug. With a grunt, I managed to hug my petite blonde friend back.

Liz is a super computer geek. She is also very cute in a little sister way. Liz is 5 feet and 4 inches with straight blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back. She is also very pale due to her sensitive skin, whenever she's in the sun for too long, she gets the worst sunburns ever. She's frail, too. If you first saw her, you would think of a delicate doll you would carefully play with. Too bad her looks don't exactly match her strength. If she really knows you, she'll give you a bunch of hugs. And, once you do get one of her famous hugs, you're back will be sore for a VERY long time. But, she rarely gives out these hugs, for Liz is very shy. For her, it's very hard to socialize because she's really into school and grades. She's a very big perfectionist. Luckily I was able to meet her in advanced math in 8th grade since we were picked as partners for the whole year. Ever since that day, we were able to keep our friendship strong.

"Hi Lizzy," I reply out of breath. When she realized she was squeezing me rather than hugging me, Liz let go.

"Well, if it isn't Cammie Morgan, how's that bloody guy Zach? I reckon he didn't do anything to you since he knows what's going to come if he does," my other best friend, Bex, says while coming up to me.

Now, Bex is a beauty. Coming from England, she has a permanent accent. That accent always gets stronger whenever she visits during summer vacation, too. Many people have compared Bex as an Egyptian beauty though. Too bad, because when you call her Rebecca (her real first name) she'll show you no mercy. But, I still love her. She was the one who approached me first, back on the first day of 8th grade. It was the start of homeroom and I was a bit wary because I wasn't with Zach. I was sure surprised when she came up to me in all her glory with her naturally tan skin, dark auburn hair that contained splotches of natural red highlights, long legs, and a pretty smile that lit up anyone's day. If I was surprised when she came up to me, I was definitely surprised when she introduced herself. She had a tint of arrogance in her, but overall she had seemed perfectly nice. I was glad when she rejected the popular girls for being mean to anyone and everyone. And the more I got to know her over the years, the more respect and happiness I started feeling toward her. Bex is basically my moral support. I know that I could tell her anything. And I'm glad that I got to meet her back in homeroom that faithful day.

"Oh please, Bex you need to chill, we all perfectly know Cammie is capable of defending herself, since she _is_ a black belt in karate," My last but not least, _other_ best friend Macy, said.

Macy is the newest member to our group. She had just transferred here a couple months ago. When we first met her, she had quite an impression. It's not every day you see someone as beautiful as her and see them not care about it. For all we know, Macy can be a model without even trying. When she first came, it was obvious she'd be a part of the popular group. The only hard thing was actually getting her in. Those girls, including Sasha, clung to her every day but she still wouldn't budge. I have to admit, it was pretty funny seeing them get rejected every single day. Finally, they all stopped trying to include her and then they decided instead to **bully** her. Obviously, at that time, I didn't really care, she was just another girl. But then, I realized the popular group was going way too far. They started attempting to push her down stairs, they tried tripping her, and they even went so far as to dump trash over her. But, what really amazed me was that she ignored every single attempt. She didn't even flinch when they were near her. She just held her head up, while confidence radiated through her whole body. Eventually, one day, the popular group crossed the line.

I was running to my next class when I saw Macy innocently reading a book. Deciding that I wasn't that late, I decided to slow down a bit. Something in my gut told me that something big was going to happen. As I slowed my pace, I could see the popular group ambling toward her. Then, I decided to stop and watch. For some reason, I wanted to make sure she was alright. In fact, something in me _needed_ to know she was alright. Weirdly, I could see a reflection of myself in her. Anyways, as the popular group who included Zach made their way toward Macy, she looked up from her book. Some words were exchanged and behind their backs I could see some water balloons in their hands. Instantly I realized what was going to happen. Before I could stop anything from happening, the popular group all simultaneously raised their hands and chucked the water balloons right at Macy. As they splashed, red paint flew everywhere. Macy was shocked. In order to make everything worse, the popular group stayed their laughing and smirking at her. Coincidentally, I had enough. I walked right over there, screamed at them even staring Zach in the face, took Macy's hand and ran with her to the girl's bathroom. I could see that she was really trying to pull it together. Deep down, I knew she needed a friend. Correction, deep down I knew she needed good, honest, and caring friends. So I did the only thing I could do. I went to Bex and Liz's classrooms, made an excuse to let them leave class, and led them straight to Macy. Together, we all cleaned up the mess, while laughing about the silliest things. Before we knew it, Macy became one of us. That time, we bonded over something serious. I knew by that point that my friendship with Macy began, and I never once regretted it.

"Hello, Cammie! Wake up, darling," Instantly I was brought back to the present. There Liz was, waving a concerned hand in my face.

"Sorry Liz, I was just caught up in the past," I replied with a smile to reassure her.

"As I was saying, before Cammie's black out, I still can't believe that Zach ditched us like that," Bex said angrily.

"To think, he even ditched Grant and Jonas behind, too," Macy growled out. "He's a scum, to think, he ditched YOU Cammie! You guys were best friends when you were little!"

"Yeah well, you think you know a guy," I replied.

"Anyways, let's forget about Zach, why don't we grab some lunch since it _is_ lunch time," Macy said as she gathered her books from her locker, which was next to mine. In fact, all our lockers were right next to each other. When we all realized this a couple months ago, we all laughed over the subject.

"Sorry guys, Jonas and I were going to work on an extra credit assignment about atoms in the lab, today," Liz meekly said, while blushing.

Jonas was the guy version of Liz, with black hair. Bex, Macy, and I all swore they are perfect for each other, but they're just too shy to admit it.

"Yeah, and I kind of have to meet up with Grant today, we're going to have a picnic at the park close by," Bex replied with a goofy grin on her face.

Now, Bex and Grant _are_ perfect for each other. They've been dating ever since 8th grade. And their relationship is even innocent, too. They've done nothing other than kiss and enjoy each other's company. I'm really happy for them. Grant's a great guy; he's practically the brother I never had. So is Jonas, I wouldn't mind if he and Liz started dating either.

Too bad for me and Macy, we're the odd ones out. Both of us are currently single, and actually, we're fine with that for now, too.

As two of my best friends left, Macy and I walked our way to the cafeteria.

"So, how's life Macy?" I ask.

"Casual, nothing really new has happened, other than the fact that Steve sits right next to me in language arts class. Ever since I rejected him, it's real awkward between us. I can't even utter a single sentence without feeling him glare at me."

"Well, I bet if you give him some space, he'll come to. I mean, you really do like him as a friend. From what I see, he really does enjoy your company, too, he'll recover. Just wait and see" I assure her knowing that what I said was the truth.

"Hope you're right," Macy mutters.

"Anyways, what do you think we should watch for movie night? Everyone's coming righ-?" Before I could finish my sentence, at that moment my body collided with something hard, and we both toppled over. Ready to apologize to the guy I bumped into, I lifted my head up. Instantly, my golden brown eyes locked with deep hazel ones and I started to lose myself looking into them. Quickly, I realized how this must look in another person's perspective and pull myself together. Hurriedly, I stand up and reach out a hand so that the guy can help himself up.

"Jeez, I'm really sorry about that. I get really clumsy when I talk too much," I apologize while blushing because I just embarrassed myself in front of everyone.

"No problem, I often do that at home. By the way, I'm Josh Abrams. Who're you?" The boy asks.

Since we're face to face, I could clearly see Josh now. I admit, he's really adorable; he has deep brown hair that flies in all the right places, he's taller than my by a couple inches, his smiles contain two dimples, not to mention he's very muscular, (not as muscular as Grant, but still) and his eyes are amazingly beautiful.

"Cammie Morgan," I croak out. "And this is my best friend, Macy," I say, turning toward her. As I do, I see her grin at me and subtly give me a thumbs up. Instantly, I become embarrassed again. Flustered, I try to regain my composure and I clear my throat, "So, um are you new?"

"Yup, I just moved here from New York City," he replies.

"Really? That's so cool; I've always wanted to go there. Well anyways, welcome to Roseville, I'm sure you'll enjoy it here," I say easily. Over here at Roseville, we don't really get that many new people. We're a small town where everybody knows everybody.

"I think right now at this moment, I'm beginning to especially like Roseville, now," Josh says to me with a smile. Instantly, I'm captured. But, something didn't feel right. Somehow, I felt like someone was staring at me, or even glaring. Annoyed by the piercing, I look around, only to see Zach glance away into the opposite direction.

Quickly, I become confused, but decide to ignore it, since it _is_ Zach.

"Well, sorry, um Josh, but Cammie and I need to get our lunch," Macy easily cuts in.

"Sure, well I'll see you around Macy, Cammie," And as we both make our exit, I couldn't help but glance back toward Josh's disappearing back.

Then, all of a sudden, something in my gut tells me that I'm in for a rollercoaster ride this time, and I won't be getting off anytime soon…

**Finally! Josh makes his entrance =P. How's Zach going to react? What about Liz, Bex, and Macy? Will Cammie finally get her first love? You'll find out later on! Read and Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it just me, or has Word instantly improved? Once I opened Microsoft, I found new buttons on the home page. WOAH! I'm one slow cookie, anyways, here's chapter 5!**

Cammie's POV:

"Economically gifted…. Graffiti…. Pancakes….. World Domination…. Ms. Morgan! Are you listening at all?" my social studies teacher screams out.

Instantly, I regain consciousness; only to find that the whole class, including my teacher was staring at me. Embarrassed I choke out a reply, and class continues on its toll.

As I stumble out of class, a hand grabs for my hair and jerks me back. Standing confidently, Bex starts to stare me down.

"Hey, what happened back there? It was like you were in your own little world. Care to tell?"

Unwillingly, I urge myself to remain on topic.

"It's that Josh boy, you know; the one I bumped into at the cafeteria yesterday? Something about him attracts my attention," I slowly stutter out. This feeling is quite abnormal; I've never felt something quite like it.

As I walk down the hallway with Bex; I couldn't help but notice her start to smile. Confused I pretend as if nothing happened and continue my rant about Josh, "I don't know anymore, it's just, every time I think of something; he's the first thing that comes to my mind, and I can't seem to think of anything else,"

"Sweetie, I know what's happening. You're love stricken!" Bex hollers out at the top of her lungs. Embarrassed by the sudden attention, I hide behind my huge stack of books that I'm carrying and tell Bex to shut-up. The last thing I want is to become the center of gossip.

"No, that's not possible, I mean, him? Darn it! I just met the guy," I whisper, almost mainly to myself.

RING! RING! RING!

Disturbed by the late bell, Bex and I part ways, and I force myself to open the Language Arts door, that leads me to him… Again.

Zach's POV:

As the late bell rings for my Language Arts class, a girl walks in. Seeing as how I'm at the back of the class, the person is hard to identify. But, as she comes closer to her desk, I instantly know who she is.

Cammie.

Speaking of which, as she made her way to the aisles, almost invisible to the naked eyed, I couldn't help but stare. Something about her was different. NOT GOODE.

She seemed more spacey. At times, I sometimes even see her smile at random. Obviously, it's that dude's fault. What was his name? Oh yeah, Joset! Ever since they saw each other in the lunch room, I couldn't help but feel a pang of emotion. But, exactly what? It's not like she's a part my life anymore. I ditched her a long time ago.

As she made her way to her desk, which was coincidentally, next to mine, I had a strong urge to shake her out of her daze. Joset was just another guy! What made him so special? It's not like he's anything new. There are a bunch of guys out there… Like…. Me? Wait, no, what the heck am I thinking?

As I tried to sort out my confusion, Cammie kept staring at me.

Or so I thought. In truth, Josh was sitting at the desk right beside mine. This meant I could easily block her view of him; which I obviously did. It just ticked me off that she was looking at him, rather than the board. It's also quite funny watching her get flustered because I was in the way. It was exactly like old times; when I did something to annoy her. But, even if I did block her way now, it definitely wouldn't stop her from getting closer to Joset, and that's what really made my heart drop.

My question though, is… why? And besides, why do I even care?

**Hmmmmm…. Is it just me, or has Zach started to realize something? JK… or not. MWHAHAHAHAH! Well, this chapter was a bit small, wouldn't you agree? Don't worry, though. I gotcha covered. My plan is to… Make more updates! Shocked aren't you? I know! I would be too! Again, JK! I'm just really hyper =3. SO YEAH! Read and review, please! =)**

-DorkReaderNerd123


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! YAY! Since I don't have much to say so here's the story:**

**Zach's POV:**

"I'm home!" I scream aloud to my (always) empty house.

"Good evening, Sir Zachary, I have arranged an exquisite meal for you tonight, would you rather eat it at the dining table, or your room, tonight?" George, our butler says aloud in a very formal tone.

Annoyed with the day's events that occurred at school, I order my food to my room and stomp upstairs.

Once I'm safely in my room, I instantly fall onto my bed and close my eyes. As I do, pictures of Cammie emerge like a light, filling my mind of her, and only her. Hopelessly, as her image continues to play in my mind; I find myself losing consciousness.

**DREAM**

"Zach! Wake up, silly," nine year old Cammie says to me.

"What happened? Ah! Cammie! Why are you here?" I watch myself say, all flustered.

Soon I realize I'm watching a flashback from afar. Kind of like a fortune teller looking into her crystal ball.

Paying attention to the scene, I see little Cammie roll her eyes, "Zach! How do you forget where you are, again? You're here at my house, remember? We were watching that scary movie you borrowed when _you_ suddenly fainted," Cammie says amused, and then, as she stares at me with her hazel eyes she innocently starts to smirk.

"Hey! No one takes my smirk unless I allow them to!" My little boy version screams out. Wincing at how I used to act back then, I'm internally happy no one other than Cammie knows about my little tantrums.

"Hahaha! Too bad, I just did," Cammie yells while sticking her tongue out at me.

"Now you've angered the almighty Zach Goode!" I shout while taking a hidden water gun and squirting it at Cammie, only to have her scream and take hers out.

Suddenly, the whole scene becomes a water fight, and I slowly regain my consciousness to my present self.

**END OF DREAM**

"Master Zach, your soup and steak are done," George says with an old raspy voice.

George was an old man. Maybe about 70 years old, or so, but, he's always worked for my family. He was here, even before I was born. When I was a toddler, he was my dad role model, since my real dad left my mom when I was born.

"Thanks," I say, as I get up from my bed and rub my eyes.

As I slowly cut up my steak to bits, I couldn't help but feel guilty. That flashback was one of the happiest times of my life. Now, Cammie isn't even here to share the moment, with me. She's gone, like the wind, moving on with her life. I suppose it was my fault, though. I was the one who ditched her. I thought I didn't need her anymore, and that she'd just become another girl. But, I was wrong. I was terribly wrong. And I can't do anything about it anymore. The damage has been already done. Silently, I remain in my room, thinking things over in my head. And I couldn't even help myself, when loneliness, took control of my body… And my world.

**Cammie's POV:**

As the bell, which signaled that school was over rang; I got up from my seat, and made my way to my locker. As I made my way closer to it, I saw a silhouette looming over and pacing around it.

Confused; I make my way over, only to figure out that the person pacing around my locker was Josh.

"Hey; it's Cammie right?" He says once he notices me walking.

"Um, yeah, Josh… right?" I ask, right back.

"Yup; Um, hey, I was wondering, would you like to attend the Winter Ball with… Me?" He stutters very shyly.

All the while, as I process what's happening, a small blush creeps up to my cheeks. Josh Abrams wants to go to a ball… With me?

"Well, you see, I don't really know, I don't usually attend those kind of things," I say almost too quickly. As my words came out, Josh's demeanor starts to fade out. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I quickly gather my courage and say, "But! Before the Ball, maybe we can meet up? You know, to get to know each other better," I say, a bit flustered.

Instantly, Josh's mood lights up. And I couldn't help but smile. He was just too darn cute. Once his smile lights up, he makes everyone around him happy. Unless, I'm the only one who feels this way?

"Great! What about next Saturday at 7:00 pm?" He asks, almost pleadingly.

"Sure, I'll see you at 7:00 pm, Josh," I say, almost fainting as I say his name. As he starts to leave, everything around me goes back to normal. But, something _did_ change.

On my face, you could practically see my immense smile, a million miles away.

I was happy, in fact, I was truly in bliss…

**Well? I hope you liked it! I thought this story was really interesting, since Zach's POV was the one that started the whole thing out.**

**P.S. As a response to a viewer's question, everyone is in their sophomore year and they're all sixteen year olds. (Psst… Really glad you asked, XxCandyygirlXx)**

**P.S.S. I'm really grateful for the reviews everyone has sent me, it makes me happy inside **


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to take this time to thank everyone for your reviews! It makes me happy, and keeps me going when I write chapters! **

Zach Goode sighed once again as his science class teacher continued to lecture about atoms and molecules. Wasn't there anything better than learning about protons, neutrons, and electrons?

"Um, can you please stop that?" Cammie politely asked, annoyed. In her opinion, Zach Goode sighing once, meant that there were more sighs to come; and she surely did not need that kind of disturbance right now.

"Hate to break it to you Gallagher Girl, but, sighing is a natural body reflex, I can't stop, even if I wanted to," Zach replied in a nasty tone. Here Cammie was, giving him an attitude in the beginning of the school day. It was already bad enough that he heard she was going on a date with Josh. (Not that he actually cared.)

"Wait… What did you just call me?" Cammie asked confused. Gallagher Girl was a nickname Zach had given Cammie in elementary school when they both attended the Gallagher Academy. He hasn't called her that ever since they stopped _seriously _talking to each other.

But, before Zach could create a lame excuse for his honest mistake; the bell rang. Once it did, Zach bee lined his way out the door; quickly leaving behind a confused and startled Cammie.

**Zach's POV:**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the heck did I do that? Honestly, I think worrying about this Joset dude is finally taking a toll on me. I mean seriously though, I can't understand how Cammie can find that guy the least bit attractive. To me he's just some plain stuck-up wannabe. But, what really gets me confused is, why do I freaking care? I've been telling myself that Cammie is not a part of my life anymore! Stop Zach, seriously, get a grip of yourself and cool it down.

**Third Person POV:**

"Zach… Zach!" Sasha yells out.

Instantly Zach refocused his attention and started to pay attention to his girlfriend, Sasha. Sasha was _the_ girl of the school. She's popular and has good grades. In the eyes of many, she's practically a goddess who was accidentally born on Earth. But, for some reason, Sasha hasn't even crossed Zach's mind this whole week.

"Hey, Sash, what's up?" Zach asks to distract her from his short lived blunder.

"As I was saying Zach, you're taking me to the Winter Ball right? Everyone's going, it'd be like, total suicide damage if we didn't show up," Sasha answers Zach's question, with a tint of annoyance; indicating that she knew what Zach was up to.

"I don't know… You know I'm not into that kind of thing," Zach replies uncomfortably. Sasha always made him attend social outings. She always replied to his complaints, that this was a great way to create "connections".

"Come on, pumpkin! We'll create more connections, with more people! Common, can you please go; for me?" Sasha begs while showing off her puppy dog eyes.

Unable to resist Sasha any longer, Zach gives in, a little irritated. Zach saw no point in going; it was only going to cause him pain and misery. Not to mention, to make this an already horrible day worse; Zach quickly glimpsed around, only to see Cammie and Josh laughing at some corny joke.

Cammie was _his; _Zach thought to himself. Even if she still hated him, deep down, Zach realized he still cared about her. All this time, he still cared about her.

Why the heck, did it take him this long to realize this?

Even if Zach wasn't a part of Cammie's life anymore, he figured out that she was still a part in his. And, watching her swoon over some guy that she had practically just met, somehow, really ticked him off.

Finally, Zach realized what this feeling was toward Joset. This feeling that burned at his very core. This feeling he got when Cammie smiled at another guy; allowing her heart to open up to everyone _but_ him. And, as Zach confidently walked down the hallway with Sasha, inwardly he swore he would try his best to get rid of this emotion; before it rooted to his very soul.

This feeling of jealousy…

**I know! It's very short… I'll try my best to update soon though to make it up! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

-DorkReaderNerd123


	8. Chapter 8

**Before you all throw rocks at me, I can explain why I haven't updated. The culprit you should blame is TIME! Please enjoy though!**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Cammie Morgan sighed as she waited behind her front door and paced around. Why was Josh late? Isn't the guy supposed to arrive on time and comment on how beautiful the girl looks? Where the heck is he?

"Cammie, chill, Josh isn't going to bail out on you," Bex muttered while rolling her eyes at her best friend. Cammie could go just a little overboard when it came to worrying about things.

"If he isn't going to bail out on me, where is he now? Bex! He's 2 hours late!" Cammie screamed out, now fully on pissed.

"I agree with Cams here Bex, a guy isn't supposed to leave a girl here for two whole hours," Liz spoke aloud, meekly. Going against Bex sometimes is like you want your death to happen already.

"Definitely, the first date is supposed to be for good impressions, not bad ones," Macy muttered, confident in her own words.

"Ugh, we'll wait and see, he probably had some important business he had to take care of," Bex strained out, clinging to the last bit of hope there was between the four girls.

As the girls waited at Cammie's house, time gradually passed. 2 hours slowly passed and then suddenly it was 3 hours, then 4 hours, then 5 hours, until the girls decided to stop waiting, realizing it was hopeless.

The next day, all four girls woke up groggily, momentarily forgetting about what had happened the night before. But, when they did remember though, let's just say, it wasn't a happy morning.

"I'm going to take a jack hammer and smack him around until he's unconscious," Bex screamed out; fully aware that Cammie's parents have ears. By then though, Cammie's parents were used to all of the screaming, though.

"Trust me, he will not see another perfect hair day ever again," Macey chimed in, with an evil smile.

"Wait guys! I think that's going a little too far! What if; I concoct a potion to turn him into a giraffe for a week?" Liz screamed out, a bit too hyped up. All three girls just stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was really innocent at all. After a long time of staring from the three girls, Liz finally replied with an exasperated, "What?"

"Okay, that's going a bit too harsh, guys. Especially with what you just said; Liz," Cammie muttered a bit hurt with the fresh memory of Josh, indeed, bailing out on her. Cammie had finally thought that someone could relieve her of the memories of being hurt from Zach. But it seemed like the only thing Josh did was make everything even worse.

"I'm sorry guys; um can I have some space? I think I need to go and take a breather," Cammie whispered unfocused while putting on a new pair of clothes.

Seeing a mess of their best friend, Liz, Bex, and Macey quickly understood what she meant and nodded.

"We'll prepare breakfast while you're gone," They all replied in unison. And, gratefully Cammie gave them a smile and quietly walked out of her clumped but comfy home.

**3****rd**** POV: Zach**

Zach woke up to the sounds of a frying pan and a burnt smell. Instantly, he knew who it was. Quickly he grabbed his pants and ran down the stairs.

"MOM! What did we talk about? You're not allowed to be in the kitchen!" Zach screamed out as he nearly tackled his professional mother as she made a fool of herself.

"But, Zachy! I haven't seen you in forever! When do you think was the last time I made my son breakfast?" Zach's mother whined out. Zach's mother is a very professional lawyer outside in society; but when it came to her family, she became an entirely new person.

"For the last time mom; it couldn't have been helped. You were in China fighting for that case, remember?" Zach replied, already used to his mother's antics. But deep down Zach was in fact very happy she was home. Even though he wouldn't admit either, he had really missed her.

"That's the point! I was in China! I couldn't see you at all! Mainly, because you don't answer my calls, texts, or Skype requests whenever I tried to contact you," Zach's mother pouted obviously playing around. She knew how hard Zach was coping since his father's death and she honestly wanted him to be happy.

"Look, I'm sorry, _mommy_. But, I'm a very busy man," Zach muttered aloud. Then Zach thought of a plan that would make both of them happy, especially his mother, "Okay here's the deal, why don't I go out real quick and get us a pizza so that we can catch up?"

"Hmmm… It's a deal" Zach's mother replied while smiling. She knew Zach just wanted to make her happy, and Zach's mother really loved him for that trait that he inherited.

Quickly, Zach collected all he needed for a quick walk and ran out the door, he was in fact happy at how beautiful it was outside.

Quietly Zach ambled his way to the closest pizzeria as he resided in his thoughts. He surprisingly continued going back to thinking of Cammie. No matter where he was, Zach couldn't fight the feeling of wanting Cammie in his arms, close to him. Suddenly, as Zach started becoming aware of his surroundings, he noticed dirty blonde hair flutter away from his peripheral vision. And he instantly knew.

Cammie was here.

**Okay, I shall say I'm sorry again! But I also want to add that I am so grateful for all of your support. Without all you guys, my writing would suck! **

**P.S. All these characters are normal.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am soooo sorry! It's been about a whole month hasn't it? You can all chuck spears and weapons at me now. JK! I don't want to die yet! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE! Enjoy! **

Third POV: Zach

Zach nearly jumped out of his pants when he verified that the dirty blonde haired girl was Cammie. And, can you really blame him for following her? She looked so sad and miserable; he couldn't help but be transfixed.

As Zach followed Cammie, he noticed a familiar path he took when he and she were best friends. The playground! The playground was a term they made up for an old deserted place. It only had swings and one slide. But, nonetheless it was a sanctuary for the two. When they were younger, they would always go there when one of them was sad or hurt. It was their haven.

Quietly, Zach secretly hid behind the trees as he watched Cammie. He knew if he suddenly barged in, Cammie would surely leave and he didn't want that to happen at all.

Cammie's POV:

How could Josh do this to me? And for a second I really thought he liked me. As I went through the path to the playground, I kept asking myself why. Was it because he didn't like? Was it because of an emergency? What if something happened to him!

I couldn't help but continue to make negative scenarios in my mind. I had really thought that Josh would be the one who would be there for me, and now it turned out that I was terribly wrong. As hard as I tried; I couldn't help the overflowing tears that escaped my grasp. I was just so terribly hurt. I might have been overreacting, but, some of my hidden wounds were released when I knew the inevitable truth that Josh wasn't going to come for me that night.

Trying my hardest to control my emotions, I decided to try and get my mind off Josh. I started to look around at my surroundings. There were only two swings and one slide, and no one was in my sight. But, I didn't feel alone. There are too many memories here that are important to me, no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

Zach.

There are so many questions I want to ask him. Even though I try so hard, I can't help but miss him. For the longest time, Zach was my other half. He knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him.

I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US!

Unable to hide my despair any longer, I began to cry again. By the time I realized how screwed up my relationships were with people I thought were important to me, it was already too late, and the damage was already done.

Then, five minutes of my nonstop crying, I felt two arms wrap around my body.

Startled I screamed out loud.

"Get away from me! Stalker! RAPIST!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while sobbing. Why did I have to pick such a deserted place?

"Gallagher Girl! Wait! Stop! IT'S ME ZACH!" The one with the strong arms yelled out as he tried to stop me from struggling. Obviously, I didn't stop. Of all the people in the world, why did Zach have to be the one here?

"Zach! What the heck are you doing here?" I whispered as I gradually began to calm down.

"Cammie. I am so sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry…" Zach repeatedly said aloud, almost to himself.

When Zach continued to apologize to me, I couldn't help but cry even more. Here I was in shreds; and suddenly Zach has the nerve to apologize? After all this time? But, I couldn't help but melt in his arms as he continued to apologize and I continued to cry. He just felt so _safe._ For a second he wasn't the prissy Zach he made himself to be, he was the Zach I knew, the Zach who I could trust for everything.

And as we just stood there, I continued to break down and cry while Zach protectively held me whispering that everything was going to be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright. I think I somehow have a gist of how to upload all these pictures for my profile and covers, BUT somehow I don't know how to make ORIGINAL covers… CAN ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME? CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW TO MAKE ONE? Thanks! **

Zach's POV:

Man, seeing Cammie like this is ripping me to shreds. Did I really do this to her? Did I really hurt her this much?

STUPID! Of course I did.

Watching Cammie, while she sobbed her heart out, filled my soul with utter sadness. I have to protect her.

At all costs.

We stayed in our position for a while longer. As I held Cammie, time escaped my grasp. For all I knew, we could've been in the "playground" for five minutes, or, even an hour. I didn't care. Cammie was here with me; and truthfully? That was all that mattered.

Then, Cammie began to slowly calm down. Reluctantly I let her go so that she could breathe and have a moment to herself.

And then it happened.

"What are you doing here, Zach?" Cammie screamed out after regaining her composure. Instantly I flinched, she was just so, _angry_.

"What does it matter at a time like this?" I replied calmly.

"IT _DOES_ MATTER, STUPID!" Cammie continued to scream. "YOU DESERTED ME FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS!"

Hurt, because what she screamed out was the truth; I tried to speak out, only to have Cammie interrupt me again.

This time, Cammie spoke more calmly, "If you think you could just saunter back into my life, _you're wrong_, Zach."

I could hear it. The wall Cammie instantly put up as she realized who she was talking to. And the worst thing is, I couldn't even argue back, or explain myself. After I didn't reply back to her angry ranting, Cammie realized that I had nothing to say to her; nothing to prove to her that I was still her best friend.

And as Cammie left; all I could really do, was stare at her gradually disappearing back.

Cammie's POV:

Zachary Goode is the worst person alive.

How dare he try to console me when he was the one who did the most damage! Every night I bet he doesn't even realize how sad I get; how badly I try to persuade myself that he will come back to me and realize all his mistakes and apologize for them. But now I know that, that will never happen.

So once again, Zachary Goode is absolutely the worst person alive.

As I made my way back home I realized how much of a mess I must look right now; but I didn't care. I was going _home_, to people who love and care for me. I don't need Zach anymore, especially afterwards when I realized that Zach had chose someone over me, especially when I knew that Zach just _didn't care_.

Slowly I opened the door, expecting my best friends to be in the kitchen cooking.

I was wrong.

I was terribly wrong.

When you leave home for two hours, leaving your best friends alone and not exactly telling them where you're going, mean you're bound to receive questions when you walk through the door when you come back. That's exactly what is happening right now, in my case. There's just only one slight difference. A normal girl's best friends would have just waited for her to get home. And let me just point out; my best friends aren't exactly normal.

Waiting for my return, Bex decided to raid my dad's tool kit and so happen to have come across a pair of scissors. Sharp and huge scissors, might I add.

Waiting for my return, Macey decided to raid my mom's make-up kit to find any painful looking make-up products. Did I forget to mention? Mascara sticks aren't supposed to be the size of a whole hand. So please, if you see one at a make-up store, DO NOT, buy it. It may put you, and the people around you in danger.

And, last but not least. Waiting for my return, Liz decided to make two new concoctions with her "Take Anywhere, Scientist Kit". I must say too, if I had to pick between the three angry girls who were right in front of me; I would have say that Liz would be the most dangerous. Sure, Liz was a sweetheart, but once you set her off, bad things will definitely happen to you. Just ask my cousin Jake, who had a birthday party when we were all five and purposely put a slimy frog on Liz. She reacted by creating a mixture that made Jake into a frog for a whole week. Even up to this day now, Jake screams whenever Liz comes within a close distance to him.

"Cammie dear, you have some explaining to do." All three girls said in unison.

And before I knew it, I was pulled into the darkness.

**Hello! How has everyone been? I hope I could make up my lack of presence for the past month with a nice update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK! Another update! Enjoy.**

Cammie's POV:

The minute that Bex, Macey, and Liz pull me in, I knew this wasn't going to be some ordinary interrogation. I mean, would your best friends set up your living room like one of those old movies with only a table and 4 chairs? And don't get me started on the hanging light bulb. Honestly? I don't even know how they put it there!

But, before I could do anything, I was strapped in a very uncomfortable plastic chair with ropes, and in front of me sat my three best friends. Then, it began.

"Where did you go?" Bex asked.

"To my secret hideout," I replied quickly.

"Where's your secret hideout?" Macey asked.

"Somewhere over the rainbow," I replied sarcastically.

There was a long pause before Bex screamed out, "DON'T USE SARCASTIC REMARKS!"

A bit annoyed and startled, I pouted and replied with a fine.

"What did you do there?" Liz asked softly.

"Cry and think," I replied honestly, already tired.

"Was anyone there?" Bex asked.

"Yes," I replied giving up on trying on getting out of this interrogation.

"Who was there?" Macey asked.

"Zach Goode," I replied, already predicting their reactions.

"Cammie I hope you realize; I am going to bloody kill him now," Bex calmly replied while abruptly standing up.

Seeing Macey and Liz's expressions while they stood up, made me think that they were going to kill him, too. And, in order to stop that from happening, (Even though I wouldn't mind it), I quickly stood up, to defend him.

"There's no need, Bex! He was the one who comforted me," I screamed because I knew that was the only way I could get her attention.

There was another long pause before Liz squeaked out, "What?"

"Cammie, you better explain, and you better explain well," Macey replied while threatening me.

"Alright… Fine," I replied, knowing that my friends wouldn't give up until they knew what happened. And slowly, all three faces leaned closer to mine to hear my story.

**The Next Day**

Walking through the doors of Roseville High is like walking through the doors of a crazy and demented zoo. And it didn't help my tiredness from explaining to Macey, Liz, and Bex all night. In fact, everything is in chaos in the morning. Girls are at their lockers, either taking out books, applying make-up, gossiping, or flirting with boys. Guys are rarely at their locker, seeing as how they're playing football in the hallways or trying to use pick-up lines on girls who actually give them the time of day. And today was no different. But, lucky for me, my locker was away from that disgusting scene.

My locker is right next to the teachers' doors, which keeps away _most_ of the craziness that occurs in some other hallways.

I was walking over to my locker when I realize that there was stuff written all over it. Even though I was dreading to see what it said, I picked up my nerves and went over. Quickly I realized that it was just a really immense card taped over my locker.

Instantly, I ripped the card off, and begin reading it. On the front it said in big bold letters, **I'M SORRY! **And in the inside it said, **Look Behind You.**

Curious as to what will happen I did look behind me, only to see Josh Abrams. But, it wasn't his perfection that made me gasp. It was the things that caused him to look imperfect that made me gasp, in horror.

Josh had two black-eyes, an arm in a cast, and cuts and bruises all over his body. The only thing that made it seem not so bad was the teddy bear he was holding out to me with his good arm.

"Josh! What happened to you?" I screamed out loud while running toward him to get the bear, knowing that I'll probably be screamed at by one of the teachers. Luckily, no one came out to the hallway to "SHUSH!" me.

"First and foremost, I am so sorry for bailing out on you Cammie. All of this happened the day I walked to your house to pick you up." Josh replied to my panic. "I was walking to your house because I wanted us to have a town date, when I saw these two guys trying to steal a woman's bag. And, to make it worse, the woman had her daughter with her. Instantly, I decided to call the police and leave it to them; when suddenly one of the guys pushed the little girl on the ground while her mother screamed out her name. I knew I couldn't just leave then. I knew I had to do something, so I went up to the guys and defended the woman and her child. And then, we started fighting, but they were stronger since I was outnumbered. Suddenly, one of them had a knife with them, but before they could stab me, the police came in and arrested them. I was taken into the hospital and I had to stay there all this time. I tried getting in contact with you, but my phone was broken from the fighting. I also tried to get someone to go to your house but, everyone was busy. Seriously, Cammie, I am so sorry again for bailing out on you."

By that point, all I could do was stare at Josh. Here I was, thinking all this time that Josh bailed out on me for a silly reason, when really he was doing something far more important, _while_ thinking of me. Ever so slowly, I began to realize that Josh wasn't the bad guy and that Josh really did care.

And, before I knew it, I went right up to Josh, hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Because, I seriously was glad Josh was alright.

**Okay! How was it? Bad? Good? I'm open to criticism so please don't be afraid! And thank-you you again for reading!**

**-DorkReaderNerd123**


End file.
